


Blown Away by Your Own Hurricane

by Snow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Tattoos, an awful lot of talking, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aveline/Isabela, tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away by Your Own Hurricane

"Didn't you ever have a _rebellious_ phase?" Isabela asks, over the glass of wine she seems -- to Aveline's delight -- to actually be drinking slowly enough to taste. She doesn't know now why she expected otherwise, if there's one thing Isabela doesn't seem to be it's in a hurry.

"Yes. Did you ever grow out of yours?" Aveline replies, the words friendly even if there was the possibility for them not to be.

The reward for the tone she takes is Isabela's bright laugh. "Can't you tell?" Then her voice goes a little firmer, and Aveline's almost sorry for the question at all. "I take care of myself, Aveline."

She's not so sorry that she won't continue to press the other woman though, not when she and everyone else ask questions so often that just get laughed off. For some reason that's not what's happening now, not entirely. Aveline wonders if it might be the wine, but Isabela's been drunk around her before. "I wasn't asking if you grew up, I can _see_ that." She laughs herself as soon as she finishes saying it, predicting the sort of response she's going to get.

"I'm certainly glad you're not blind," Isabela says archly, and Aveline smiles at her. 

It occurs to her that she's more than a little drunk, and that this maybe wasn't the brightest idea she's had all week. Good thing she's not on duty, where bad decisions are inexcusable. Right now all she can affect is Isabela's opinion of her, and Aveline has a strong feeling that that's beyond saving.

"So was it during your rebellious phase that you married your templar?"

To Aveline's surprise there doesn't seem to be any hostility in the phrase 'your templar', but then again Isabela's not Anders. She and Aveline are past hurling those kinds of things at each other in hopes of making the kind of impact that they won't be able to deal with the fallout of. "No, that was after."

Isabela's eyes glimmer, and it occurs to Aveline that she must not have expected Aveline to answer the question at all. Well why shouldn't she? "And what was during?"

"During," Aveline starts, and pauses long enough to tell herself that she's being silly, it's not like Isabela's going to _judge_ her for it, or that it matters if she does, so she continues, "I got a tattoo."

"Ooh," Isabela murmurs.

"You approve, I take it."

"Of course I approve. Can I see it?"

Aveline snorts. "No, you can't see it."

"Because it's somewhere under your undergarments?"

Aveline's pretty sure that's just meant as another meaningless tease, but she shrugs. "Yes."

"Now I really want to see it." Isabela practically purrs it out, and when Aveline looks at her, ready to roll her eyes, she's caught by the smoulder in Isabela's own.

"Pouting won't convince me."

"Oh trust me big girl, I'm not going to pout."

Aveline watches Isabela's lips regardless, as she gets up and approaches Aveline's chair, until they're too close to watch any longer, and then they're pressed up against Aveline's own.

Aveline's eyelashes flutter as she moves to shove Isabela away, but somehow ends up dragging her closer instead, one hand cupping the top part of Isabela's breast.

"You may as well put your hand _in_ my shirt," Isabela says, bright and bold, as she sets to undoing Aveline's own clothing. "You're not preserving anyone's modesty at this point."

Aveline hesitates. "This isn't about the tattoo still, right?"

Isabela shrugs. "I'm not going to pull back as soon as I've seen it, if that's what you're worried about."

Aveline's worried about a lot more than that, but she knows roughly what she can expect to get from Isabela. It's a bit of an unexpected idea, but Aveline can't say that it seems a bad one. It certainly won't be anything binding -- couldn't be anything binding if she didn't try so better to just take it as a pleasant night rather than anything more. Still, she works on her clothing instead of Isabela's for a moment, since she has more of it to get rid of, pausing with her tunic bunched just below her neck. It's high enough that when she shifts her bra she can show the butterfly tattoo on the top part of her breast.

"I expected a sword. Or some sort of lion."

"Like I said," Aveline answers, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off, "It was during my rebellious phase."


End file.
